


【Fuze×你】严刑逼供

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Fuze×你】严刑逼供

　　  
　　平心而论，你非常欣赏锲而不舍的人。  
　　比如Shuhrat，此时他正坐在你的对面负隅顽抗，你们隔着办公桌，文件夹和马克杯静静地对视，他看起来像一只被猎人逼到了悬崖边的棕熊，四足着地，拱起后背，全身的毛都支棱起来，瞪着眼睛露出牙齿，大有拼死一搏的架势。  
　　而你，你是那个好整以暇的猎人，走向棕熊的脚步轻盈得就像是在有玫瑰花和向日葵开放的美丽花园中漫步。  
　　没有人说话，那个坐在上位的黑人女士难忍烦躁地揉了揉眉心：“检察官？”  
　　“我想你的干员需要点时间考虑。”虽然在那之前你们就已经考虑了两个小时而且毫无结果，“没关系，我不急。”  
　　于是你顶着对面投来的高压视线信手翻开了面前的文件夹，是一个代号为Fuze的干员的个人档案和行动记录，你看得饶有兴致，尤其是在言行粗暴的那一部分，你对此深以为然。好像还有个女同事打过他的小报告？  
　　那位黑人女士终于受不了了：“那我给你们一点私人时间？希望旧日好友的人情可以温和地解决这件事。”  
　　你闻声抬起头来笑了一下，两国血统让你的脸庞分外好看：“多谢您的慷慨，女士。请关掉监控，太费电了。”  
　　她连一个微笑都没有给你就离开了，棋逢对手总是很费心神不是吗？对付Shuhrat这种程度的敌人就简单多了，你可以喝着咖啡津津有味地把档案里的每一个字母都咀嚼通透，然后发现他仍然坐在那里对着你干瞪眼。  
　　哎呀，有趣。  
　　而坐在你对面的俄罗斯汉子就没那么冷静了，他一边调动全身的神经警惕你可能会说的每一句话，一边全神贯注地瞪着你和你的文件夹，好像下一秒你就会从桌子底下掏出一个炸弹扔进他怀里。  
　　他看到你走进会议室的时候马上就愣住了，像个十足的蠢货一样转动脑袋看着你闲庭信步走过来坐下，然后Six开始向他介绍你，说这是来调查他的检察官。  
　　What？  
　　What the hell？  
　　检察官？认真的？你是他的检察官？Six找了他的前任恋人来当他的检察官？  
　　说真的他宁愿去蹲监狱。  
　　他知道你的脑子和脸有着解决全世界所有麻烦的能力，但他就是希望去蹲监狱，因为这样比较干脆，他可不希望被你折腾一顿然后再去蹲监狱，你是个爱记仇的魔鬼，当了检察官之后就是个披着法律的合法魔鬼。  
　　他绝对会被你弄死的。  
　　  
　　这是个回忆往事的好时机，所以让我们回到以往的的莫斯科。  
　　那个时候的Shuhrat还是个年纪轻轻的孩子，他长得比旁人都高，继承军人父亲那坚毅的眼神，他瞪过去的一双眼睛能让人瞬间僵硬得像广场上的青铜雕塑。  
　　对于街上的孩子来说，Shuhrat就是街头少年帮派完美的老大，只是这位高大的少年对此没有任何兴趣，他只喜欢呆在后院里研究一堆机械，就像你只喜欢缩在书房里研究晦涩难懂的哲学和法律条文。  
　　一个寡言少语的机械迷和一个平凡无趣的优等生的相识是非常具有戏剧性的“英雄救美”。  
　　莫斯科的清晨积雪未化，你被人反剪双手拖到金属电线杆前，他们在你耳边大声怪叫着，命令你张开嘴巴伸出舌头。  
　　纯种俄罗斯男性都强壮得像只棕熊，你身体里有一半汉族的血，也许是这个让你变得如此不堪一击。在邻居家的孩子们看来你就是个弱不禁风的绣花枕头，偏偏靠着卓越的头脑和好看的脸征服老师和家长，也许是这个让你暗中树敌，也许是别的，也许是你什么时候惹到他们了，毕竟你承认自己的狡诈和人面兽心。  
　　于是你咬紧牙关沉默地反抗，某个人拽住你的头发把你往电线杆上撞，你从牙关里发出一声低哑的呜咽，但嘴唇依旧像河蚌一样严丝合缝。  
　　实际上你心里滚过去的粗话都能写本书了。  
　　这时有一把生锈的旧扳手从某个地方飞了过来，正好砸在那个抓住你头发的人身上，你挣扎着扭头去看。  
　　不远处是一圈围栏，有人坐在围栏上，晨光模糊了他的轮廓，但你依旧可以看清他的样子。他实在高大强壮，以至于不知道让你该把他界定为青年还是男人。他嘴里叼着两根铁钉，手上都是黑色的机油和棕红色的铁锈，和你目光接触之后他就张开嘴，噗的一下把钉子吐了出去。  
　　那双眼睛好像是莹莹的浅绿色，让你想起父亲带你去看过的极光，那种光只有很冷很冷的地方才有。  
　　“Kessikbayev家的儿子。”  
　　你听到有人小声说道，他们把你放开了。  
　　你在那些抓住你的手指松开的时候就用力甩开了他们的手。你伸手捂住眉骨上的伤口，指缝里露出一只眼睛，眼睑上全都是血。  
　　其实那个时候Shuhrat还不知道你是谁，他只发现眼前这个人长得清秀漂亮，眼睛却含着软刀。按理来说每个人的鲜血都是一样的颜色，但他却总觉得你的血要更鲜艳一点，也许是因为积雪吧。  
　　你深一脚浅一脚地走，有个人听闻你嘴角溢出的一丝咒骂，于是恼怒地伸出手想要拽住你的后衣领。这个时候你只感到细微呼啸着的寒风掠过你的头顶犹如蜂鸟飞过，身后的人叫了一声，他捂住手背往后退。雪地上落了几滴血，还有一把一字螺丝刀。  
　　Shuhrat从围栏上跳下来，把你挡在身后。  
　　  
　　初相识是在清晨，而如今已是黄昏。  
　　你逆光坐在办公椅里，面前放着那份文件，他看不清你的身体轮廓，因为办公椅的靠背投下浓重的阴影，你被笼罩其中。  
　　大概年轻人的恋爱都无法维持太久，但Shuhrat实在是感觉不到那种多年之后相遇还能相逢一笑的感觉，他只觉得这重逢分外尴尬，毕竟你们决裂得如此干脆，而以往你却敬爱他如同长兄，后来亦把他当作神明般亲吻。但他知道你是披着外皮的凶兽，杀人利器藏在唇角眼波。  
　　所以他无法忍受你。  
　　是他先开口：“你来这里干什么？”  
　　“帮你解决麻烦？头两个小时你都没在听吗？”你的声音在办公椅的阴影里传出来。  
　　Shuhrat觉得有点烦躁：“我没有麻烦。”  
　　“所以死在你的手上的人质很多，多到全世界都习以为常，从来都不追究你的法律责任？”你问道。  
　　他冷笑一声，他想说像你这样的人说法律责任还真是讽刺，但他最终没说出口。  
　　“我想你知道死者是什么身份，你从来都不考虑后果。”你说。  
　　“我知道，一个被吓得只知道抓别人裤腿的蠢货。”他有些薄怒。  
　　他听到你深呼吸了一声。  
　　然后你上身的轮廓出现在黄昏的光里，你一只手指点在桌子上，另一只手拿着文件夹，然后慢慢地走过来。  
　　“那么我向你解释最后一次。”你走进他身边的霞光里，你穿着正装，肩膀手臂皆横平竖直，翻折的领口像是乖巧蛰伏的白色蝴蝶，袖扣完美咬合，瘦削的身体裹在剪裁得当的西装里。  
　　好皮囊，Shuhrat想。  
　　“你在行动中导致一名人质受伤，经抢救无效在昨天凌晨死亡。”你说着翻开那份文件夹，他看到那标题是认罪协议。你弯下腰来，伏在他耳边，“现在，人质的家人决定为他做点什么，我的职责，是让你认罪，签订认罪协议之后接受戒酒，心理辅导等——强制教育。”  
　　“我没有罪过。”他说。  
　　那声音粗粝沙哑，因为你说话时的气息洒在他的脖子上。  
　　“我也不需要教育。”他咬牙切齿。  
　　“你最好考虑清楚。”你说道，“不认罪吗，Shuhrat？”  
　　他垂落在两边的手已经紧握成拳头，微微颤抖，关节泛青。  
　　“我警告你，这是最后一次。”你说，“请你认罪。”  
　　“不。”他说。  
　　“那好。”你一下子像冲向天空的鸟儿一般轻松雀跃地站直了身子，Shuhrat忍不住深深吸了一口没有你的气味的空气，他快要受不了了。  
　　“我会让你后悔的。”  
　　  
　　要说两个年轻人相恋多时却没有任何意乱情迷，你信吗？  
　　但Shuhrat就是这样，他的举动止于亲吻和拥抱，当然也会有临时几乎无法克制的时候，他的选择是把你搂在怀里，用你柔软的身体和熟悉的气味抚平他的躁动。  
　　他一贯尊重你，因为你有个来自中国的母亲，她就绝对不允许这种事情的发生，你也并不对这种事情表示好奇，你永远都是轻轻朝他摇头，这也许是出自矜持的天性，所以他不会强迫你胡来。  
　　但有一次不一样。  
　　Shuhrat一直都记得你，因为你曾经哀哭着在他肩上留下一个咬痕，即使那个痕迹过了几天就消散了，但他依旧记得你曾经如此用力，包含恨意地咬过他，却没有让他流一滴血，而他却用有力的手臂死死钳制你的每一次反抗，在机械制作中磨损的指甲让你的肩胛血流如注。  
　　他尝试告诉自己，那是半推半就，这不全是他的错，你已经让他忍得够久了。  
　　但他记得你在他耳边沙哑的哭声，他记得昏暗的车库，你躺在有些发烫的车前盖上，你的体温融化了从外面带进来的积雪。  
　　他想起你曾经说你爱他，那声音就像莫斯科夏日清晨伴随着清风的温暖阳光。  
　　然后你嘶哑着声音，带着无法抑制的喘息伏在他耳边，你身下紧紧地纠缠着他，你却说：“我恨你，Shuhrat，我恨你直到我死。”  
　　他在那一瞬间紧紧地抱住你，然后亲吻你说出恶言的唇舌。  
　　他的手穿过你黑色的头发，他按住你的后背，破损的指甲割开了瓷白皮肤，鲜血流过他的指缝，他闻到一阵令人兴奋的血腥味。  
　　他无法停止。  
　　如今你们都荣光加身，你穿着得体的正装，但谁知道你曾经如何衣衫不整地逃离Shuhrat身边，还有你的右边肩胛上那道愈合的伤痕，从那以后你们没再见面，你求学，他入伍。  
　　你是莫斯科深夜里明亮的灯光。他痴迷的同时却像个傻子似的伸出舌头去舔，抽离的时候舌苔上少了一大块肉，从此无论品尝什么东西，他都会尝到抽离那灯光时的刺痛。  
　　他一个人走到现在。深夜里也许会想起你的身体和呼吸，但那也是他一个人的事了。  
　　  
　　他的确会后悔，在他动弹不得的时候。  
　　我只是想摸摸那道疤痕，Shuhrat心想。  
　　所以他在你亲吻他的嘴唇并且解开自己的领口的时候伸出手，他的手上爬满了颜色难看的老茧子，粗粝得像一块石头，他的手掀开你衬衫的下摆，往上抚摸到肩胛。  
　　那道疤痕细长，从侧肋开始延伸，横亘肩胛，到脊椎中心变细停止。  
　　他按住那道疤痕，把你按进他的怀里。  
　　你在舔吻他的喉结。  
　　管他呢，Shuhrat心想。  
　　他低下头来掐住了你的下巴，你的额头被抵住，咫尺之外是浅绿色的眼睛，他紧紧地盯着你，然后垂下眼帘决定首先深吻。他的另一只手扯开你的衬衫，半透明的纽扣崩裂，像雨点一样落在地上。  
　　你就在那一瞬间恼怒地扭开头去拒绝他的亲吻：“你又弄坏我的衣服。”  
　　Shuhrat没反应过来，他的嘴还微微张着，无法从多年未见的温柔乡中苏醒。他低声说我亲爱的，他低头咬住你的脖子。  
　　你抬起头来方便他往下，你眼神迷蒙地看着天花板上没有被打开的壁灯，你也伸手探进他的衣服里，轻轻地用掌心磨蹭他的腰腹，然后在他发出兽类被抚摸的呼噜声的时候解开他的皮带往下，顺着人鱼线剐蹭，却不肯让指尖落到最深处。  
　　你听到他的声音，沉重如同石磨转动，难耐地钻进你耳蜗。  
　　你被他手心的温度熨烫得每一根头发都散发着顺从的气息，但你并不打算任他为所欲为，而是突然把手往下放，你握住他。  
　　Shuhrat突然低声叫了一下，他绷紧了全身，然后突然意识到什么。  
　　你会后悔的，Shuhrat。  
　　你收紧你的手指，然后抬起头来看着他。他在你手指曲起来的一瞬间忍住一声难耐的低声叫喊。  
　　“你要认罪吗，亲爱的？”你的眼睛是洋溢温热的泉水。  
　　他咬紧了牙关没有说话，于是你动手抚摸碾磨，他感受到你干燥指尖和手指上细细的纹路，他只觉得那种感觉让他的膝盖和后腰发麻，他甚至有点站不稳。  
　　“我没有罪过。”Shuhrat说。  
　　他的声音让你想起戈壁滩，渴死的灌木丛和风滚草，还有滚烫的飞沙走石。  
　　“不，你有。”你说着看着他的眼睛，那莹绿色有点轻微的湿漉，你在他的眼睛里看到你自己。  
　　Shuhrat想错了，你由始至终都没有改变过，你从一开始就是个奸诈的野心家，而Shuhrat却在看你的时候蒙上一层过滤的镜子，把你的狡诈当成机灵，把你的阴险当成头脑，最后把你的阴暗面归结于社会和时光。  
　　  
　　Shuhrat的力气比你大，你知道他迟早会反抗，就像现在这样。  
　　他突然站起来，抓住你的手腕把你按在会议桌上，他比你高大强壮，莹绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着你看，好像是想透过那副美丽的皮相找回昔日那个向他点头微笑，温和地为他擦拭机油和铁锈的你。  
　　他想念你拓印在他手背的嘴唇，还有你虔诚地合上的双眼。  
　　但他知道，你也许已经死在了莫斯科落雪的车库里。  
　　而你只是迎上他的目光，然后抬头索取一个亲吻。  
　　于是他闭上眼睛去吻你，他扯开你腰间的纽扣，你听到线头崩裂的声音，下一秒他就急不可耐地靠近你，你感觉到他炙热的身体。  
　　“我亲爱的——”Shuhrat埋首在你的颈肩之间，他闭上眼睛，用力搂住你的后腰。  
　　你伸出手抱住他，修剪得圆润整齐的指甲隔着他的军装撕扯着他的肩胛，十道发烫的痛感刮过他的后背。  
　　你抬起头吻在他脸颊。  
　　Shuhrat喘息着，他伸手把你整个人都搂在怀里，他想起以前你被他抱在怀里的时候，你身下的金属是冷的，融化的雪水沾湿你的身体和头发，你像现在这样，伏在他耳边轻声喘息着，发出小动物一样的哀哭声。但他知道你的筋骨都是韧的，即使已经弯折，也依旧死不折断。  
　　“Shuhrat。”你忍不住叫他的名字，你双腿缠紧他的腰，把他拉得更近一点，让他把你填满得更充实一点。  
　　“我亲爱的——”他低下头吻住你的嘴唇，但是被你躲开，你咬住下唇，虎牙刺穿皮肤，有血珠滚落下来，他抵住你的额头，伸手去擦你的嘴角。  
　　你牵住他的手，把他的手腕按在你身下的桌子上，然后你抬头去吻他。  
　　你的嘴角诡异地上翘，勾成一个血淋淋的微笑。  
　　他看不到。  
　　  
　　天已经完全黑了下来，他伏在你身上喘息，依旧不愿意离开。  
　　会议室里没有开灯，暧昧的气氛，还有滚热的空气围绕着你们。你拥抱着他，任由他在你鬓边厮磨了好一阵子。  
　　“我要走了。”你说。  
　　“嗯。”Shuhrat应了一声，他轻轻把你松开，离开的时候你轻轻地吸了一口气，他问你：“我弄疼你了吗？”  
　　“没有。”你说着从办公桌上跳下来，膝盖有点发软，让他接了一下，他握住你的手，突然说：“我很抱歉以前那样对待你。”  
　　你没有说话，沉默得让他有点害怕，但最后你牵起他的手，然后你低下头，在他的手背吻了一下，有一滴温热的水落在他手背，Shuhrat猜那是眼泪。  
　　然后你就走了，抹黑带走你所有的文件和协议。  
　　Shuhrat在原地站了一阵子，然后他打开灯。  
　　你坐过的那个地方没有剩下什么痕迹，会议室里空荡荡的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
